


I don't want to be alive

by Sailor_Sweety



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: I'm Sorry, Sad Ending, Suicide, why did i do that - Freeform
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-10
Updated: 2018-07-10
Packaged: 2019-06-08 08:49:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15239766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sailor_Sweety/pseuds/Sailor_Sweety
Summary: Un décembre à Détroit, sous la neige, un moment à deux. Ça peut paraître beau et joyeux. Mais pas pour eux, pas pour lui. Plus jamais.





	I don't want to be alive

Detroit, Michigan  
13 Déc. 2043  
  
L’hiver à Détroit n’avait jamais été bien chaud. Et ce mois de décembre ne faisait pas la différence.  
La neige recouvrait tout. N’importe où le regard pouvait bien se poser c’était recouvert de neige.  
  
Des traces de pas avaient été effacées par la poudreuse qui tombait sans discontinuer. Mais il les voyait toujours. Il y en avait beaucoup. Et en même temps c’était _si_ _peu_ de trace. Des traces de quatre personnes devant lui. Une emprunte de quelqu’un derrière. Et quatre, deux à sa droite, deux à sa gauche.

 

Si peu. Vraiment peu. Car finalement, seul ceux face à lui comptait. Des trois personnes, minus lui-même. Ils étaient venus pour le Lieutenant. Juste trois personnes. Et lui. Quatre personnes étaient venues pour Hank. Trois étaient reparties. Le froid de Detroit les chassant. Ne cherchant pas à rester plus longtemps que la cérémonie ne l’exigeait.

 

Lui était resté. Six jours après il était toujours là. Il s’était assis _contre Hank_. Depuis le début, il avait toujours été à ses côtés. Et ceux avant même de devenir Deviant. Connor avait toujours été fidèle au Lieutenant Anderson, à Hank. Une figure paternelle qui l’avait aidé à se construire et s’adapter au monde des humains, à comprendre et à être vivant. Se sentir vivant. Mais maintenant… Il n’était plus vivant. Il ne voulait plus être vivant. Il ne voulait plus ressentir. Ne plus ressentir cette douleur. Cette peine.

 

S’il avait été vivant, il était mort. Il était mort en même temps que cette balle à toucher Hank. Il n’y avait pas que le cœur du Lieutenant Anderson qui avait été touché et s’était arrêté. Le cœur mécanique de Connor s’était stoppé aussi.

 

Et maintenant il ne reverrait plus jamais Hank. Enterré six pieds sous terre. Il ne le reverrait plus. Il ne se sentirait plus rassurer par sa simple présence. Le vieil homme ne pourra plus calmer ses peurs et ses doutes juste par un sourire et une tape paternelle sur l’épaule.

 

Il était perdu. Totalement perdu sans Hank. Jamais il ne pourra retrouver son chemin. Tout était perdu. Tout était fini. Il ne pouvait pas vivre sans Hank. Il ne _voulait_ pas vivre sans Hank.

 

Tout était fini. Il ne voulait plus être vivant.

 

 

 

**Forced_Shutdown_Detected**

**Are_You_Sure_About_That?  
This_Action_Can_Not_Be_Canceled**

**∆  Yes**  
O No  


**Forced_Shutdown_Activated  
Time remaining : 00 :00 :10 **

**Time remaining : 00 :00 :09**

**Time remaining : 00 :00 :08**

**Time remaining : 00 :00 :07**

**Time remaining : 00 :00 :06**

**Time remaining : 00 :00 :05**

**Time remaining : 00 :00 :04**

**Time remaining : 00 :00 :03**

**Time remaining : 00 :00 :02**

**Time remaining : 00 :00 :01**

**Forced_Shutdown**  


  



End file.
